Forget Me Not
by MakeMyStand41319
Summary: When a routine crime scene goes horribly wrong, Maura Isles falls victim. Can Jane save her from herself? Or will Maura stay changed forever? T for language
1. Down for the Count

Hello there! I hope that you like this new story. If there enough good reviews, I will continue it. Please do not forget to review! Thank you! -yoto

* * *

Rizzoli arrived on the scene as she did with every other murder – she signed herself in, put on the booties, and walked into the alley in which the body was. She looked over to where Korsak and Frost were, nodding to them as a hello. When they returned the nod, she walked over to Maura, who was looking over the body. "What do we have, Maura?" Jane asked, looking around. She could have sworn that she saw a shadow in the background, on the other side of the police tape, but she shook that thought away as soon as she heard Maura's first impressions.

"The body was dumped here. See the clotting of the artery? Its original state was in such a position in which gravity pulled it down, causing the bruises you see here. From where I found it, it was facing sideways, which would never have caused that bruise. Therefore, I can hypothesize that he was killed somewhere else and brought here to be dumped."

Jane nodded, looking around. "It would make sense, considering that he was found in the dumpster. Someone didn't want us to find his body." There it was again, a figure she got a bad feeling about, this time closer to the tape that separated the crime scene from the rest of the world. She didn't say anything about it, though, as Maura stood up.

"I'll have more once I take it back to the morgue for the autopsy." She smiled at Jane. "I'll see you for lunch?" Rizzoli smiled and nodded, the bad feeling still not going away. Maura seemed to notice, but before she could ask, there was a sudden yell that pierced the Boston twilight air.

"YOU BITCH!"

Maura and Rizzoli snapped their attention to a man who had already knocked down Korsak and made short work of an unprepared Frost to get to Maura. Rizzoli could only watch in horror as Isles was pushed into the wall, her head smacking into the brick full-force. Maura groaned. "Jane…"

The man was furious. "GET AWAY!" the man said, revealing a gun and placing it to Maura's head. "She's MINE, detective. She'll pay for it."

Jane looked confused at the man before she realized why he was so familiar. "You… you're the guy who was tried for attempted murder yesterday. I saw you in the newspaper this morning." She cursed herself as she relayed the last bit of information. "Maura was assigned to that case. You paid bail that quickly, huh?"

"Damn right." The man sniped, the gun to Maura's head. Isles was fading fast, the hit to her head taking its toll on her consciousness. She barely reacted to the gun being placed on her temple, groaning softly before going fully limp in the man's arms.

_Shit, she's out cold._ Jane thought, cringing at the thought. "Look, man, just put her down. Its over."

"Oh, its NEVER going to be over, Detective." The man sneered. "She is going to pay for what she did."

"She was doing her JOB, sir." Jane said, keeping the man's attention while Frost and Korsak tried to get in position to get the man away from Maura. "She only did her job."

"Easy for you to say!" he yelled. "You aren't the one who's on TRIAL!" he burrowed the gun into Maura's temple a little more, but Maura still made no response. "She's the one who-"

_Enough of this!_ Jane thought, before yelling. "NOW!"

Korsak grabbed the man's gun from behind him, and Frost pushed him to lost grip on the medical examiner.

"MAURA!" Jane yelled, rushing over to her as her limp body fell to the ground with a sickening _thud_. Frost and Korsak went after the man, who was now trying to run away. Frost tackled him a few feet away from Isles so that Jane would be clear to get to the medical examiner. Korsak took Frost's lead and cuffed the man while Frost had him down. Jane was over by Isles in a second.

"Maura? Maura, can you hear me?" Jane said, kneeling down to her. Her heart stopped as she took a good look at the Queen of the Dead – her eyes were closed, a thin stream of blood traveling down her face. Jane tapped her lightly on the face, but she didn't respond. "We need an ambulance in here!" Jane yelled, turning to a couple of uniforms in the doorway. They nodded and immediately were on their radios. She turned her attention back to Maura and checked her pulse and breathing. They were there, but shallow. "Maura, please, stay with me." Jane cooed, stroking her hair gently. Maura still didn't even twitch to anything going on, further concerning Rizzoli.

About ten minutes later, the ambulance pulled up on the scene and loaded a still unconscious Maura Isles onto a stretcher. Jane, after giving Frost and Korsak her orders and a thankful nod, jumped into the ambulance and rode with her friend to the hospital.

After stabilizing Maura and running some tests, Jane was allowed to sit next to her as she slept. The chief medical examiner looked so peaceful there, on the stretcher, as if she was sleeping on her own will. Of course, Jane knew better, especially since she saw the whole event unfold. _How could I have let this happen?_ Jane asked herself, staring at the machines that beeped rhythmically. _It went so quick… and I didn't even know what was happening… God I should have been more careful, especially with her around. She barely knows how to handle a gun, let alone have any type of self defense training! I should have done something other than react when it was too late…_ Her thoughts went on like that for a little more than an hour before finally hearing a soft moan coming from the cot. She snapped out of her thoughts to see Maura stirring. The medical examiner's eyes slowly opened and looked around the room, failing to see Rizzoli sitting right next to her in her panicked haste. "What… where…?" She began, fear in her gaze.

Jane placed a hand on Maura's own hand, making the medical examiner jump. "Hey, its okay, Maura. You're safe, you're-"Maura pulled back her own hand and scooted to the side in which Jane wasn't. "Maura…?" Jane asked, looking her in the eye. The only gaze Isles held was one filled with terror, confusion, and pure fear. "Maura, what's wrong, sweetie?" She asked, concerned by her look. "Maura, talk to me…" she lifted her hand to cup Maura's cheek with her hands…

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Jane was shocked as it all went by so fast – a blur to her left side, an intense stinging sensation, a force that was unknown to her almost pushing her off the chair she was on. She looked up quick enough to find Maura sitting there, tears in her eyes, trying her best to find a way out of the room. Jane was shocked. "Maura, what's WRONG?" she cried, trying to calm the girl down. She held her cheek, turning red from the slap that Maura delivered.

Then, came the words Jane didn't expect.

"Who… who are you?"

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Any reviews are a good review (as long as you can back up your point of view.) Please review! Thank you!


	2. Recovery Deferred

Well, I've gotten a lot of reviews, and not a bad one in the bunch! Thank you all very much! Here's the next chapter of "Forget Me Not!" I hope you enjoy it! PS – I don't own anything. Never did on ANY fanfic, never will. This is for entertainment purposes only. I don't own ANY of it, only my imagination. (But even that can be on loan…) My full disclaimer is on my profile. Thank you! -yoto

* * *

"_Who are you?"_

Jane stared at the blonde with disbelief. "Maura, you're kidding, right?" She asked, giggling a little bit. But then she saw that she wasn't kidding at all, which very much worried Rizzoli. "Maura, do you-"

"Maura has to be me, right?" Isles said, trying to sort everything out. "It would explain why you continuously call me by that name." Jane nodded, dumbfounded. "Well then, who are you?"

"I'm… Jane. Jane Rizzoli." The detective stated. "I'm a homicide detective with the Boston Police Department – are you sure you don't remember any of this?" Jane asked again, still half-sold on Isles just playing with her (despite her better judgment and knowledge of Maura being a horrific liar.). When Isles shook her head, Rizzoli sighed. "I'll be right back, Maura." Maura nodded, and Jane left the room to find Maura's doctor, Dr. Carmichael.

"Ah, yes, well," the doctor said, pushing up her glasses and looking at Isles' file. "Well, she did hit her head fairly hard, and with the addition of the pressure of the gun being on the wound, it would be understandable that she could experience some temporary memory loss. Your witness testimony of the events that occurred definitely proves the theory to be plausible."

Although Jane understood fully what the doctor had just said, she couldn't help but smirk inwardly at the thought of Maura's "Wikipedia" ways. _She would have been more technical about it._ Jane mused, before asking. "When will she get her memory back?"

The doctor's face fell, a frown forming in her expression. "I can't say. Could be hours, days… maybe even years. It all depends on Dr. Isles." Carmichael thought for a minute before adding, "You may be able to speed up her recovery by taking her to some familiar places and meeting with familiar people – her house, her workspace, her family, and so on."

Jane nodded, memorizing everything she said. She decided to contact her foster parents before doing anything else; although Maura had said that they didn't give her much attention, they may be able to help. The doctor also reminded her to stay with the medical examiner for at least the first night, just in case she needed anything or took a turn for the worse. Jane had already had some clothes in the car, knowing that she would be doing just that even if the good doctor didn't tell her. After discussing some final questions with the Carmichael, they went their separate ways, with Jane heading back to Maura's room and the Dr. Carmichael going the other way to tell the nurses to prepare Maura's paperwork.

Jane came into Maura's room to find Isles staring out the window, eyes seemingly fixed on a point of the concrete parking lot that Jane couldn't see, given her angle. "Maura?" Jane asked, walking over to her slowly. Maura didn't respond immediately; instead, she held onto her gaze for a while longer before turning to Rizzoli. "Oh, right, Ms…?" Maura thought for a minute, trying to remember this girl's name.

The detective couldn't help but frown at her friend. "Jane. Jane Rizzoli. I-"

"You work with me at Boston PD. Homicide. Right?" Maura asked. Jane nodded enthusiastically, excited by the fact that Maura had remembered that bit of information. Maura apologetically smiled. "You told me that before… I just had to think for a moment to remember it." Jane nodded, a _you'll remember soon enough_ look clear on her face. Maura continued, "Am I your partner?"

Jane almost laughed at the question. "No, you're not. You're a medical examiner. You work on the bodies while I work in the field."

Maura nodded, taking it all in. Before she could get another question out, however, a nurse came into the room, calling for Jane. Jane nodded, smiled slightly at Maura before promising to come back in a little while, then leaving with the nurse. Maura turned back to the window to find that her focal point from before was no longer there. She sighed and put her head back on the pillow, trying to remember whatever she could about her life. She quietly dozed off, hoping that her dreams could give her some insight. Unfortunately, she wasn't that lucky.

Jane followed the nurse to the Nurses' Station, about 2-3 minutes away from Maura's room in the massive hospital floor. The nurse quietly explained what Jane was supposed to fill out, and left Rizzoli to do the 3-page paperwork. Halfway through the 3rd form, she got a phone call. "Rizzoli." She said, wedging the phone in between her right shoulder and her right ear so she could continue the paperwork. "Yeah, I'm just finishing up the forms for her discharge now." She said to Frost, who was on the other line. After a second of silence, Frost said the words Jane never wanted to hear again. She dropped the pen and froze, now grabbing the phone in her hands. "You've got to be kidding me!" This wasn't good, not in the least. It was her personal nightmare.

**In Maura's hospital room…**

"Maura? Maura, sweetheart, it's time to wake up."

Maura looked at the person with confusion, trying to remember where she saw the figure before. "Do I know you?" she asked, trying to put the figure into some type of category of remembrance. The man smiled.

The figure was in a dark blob in the glare of the sunlight, but she could tell that he was smiling sweetly as he moved into the shade. Or at least, as sweetly as he could – with the glare gone, Maura could see the burn marks on his face, which made his smile into a more intimidating, darker one. Maura felt the need to run, or at least yell for Jane. She had no time to, however, before the man spoke. He placed a hand on her own, and Maura couldn't help but get a chill as she saw the marks on his hands.

"My dear Maura, I'm your father."

* * *

Yay or nay? Have a comment, concern, question? Please review! Thank you so much for reading! –yoto!


End file.
